Vascular disease frequently arises from the accumulation of atheromatous material on the inner walls of vascular lumens, particularly arterial lumens of the peripheral and other vasculature, especially peripheral arteries, resulting in a condition known as atherosclerosis. Atherosclerosis occurs naturally as a result of aging, but may also be aggravated by factors such as diet, hypertension, heredity, vascular injury, and the like. Atheromatous deposits can have widely varying properties, with some deposits being relatively soft and others being fibrous and/or calcified. In the latter case, the deposits are frequently referred to as plaque.
Vascular disease can be treated in a variety of ways, including drugs, bypass surgery, and a variety of catheter-based approaches, including those which rely on intravascular debulking or removal of the atheromatous or other material occluding a blood vessel. A variety of methods for cutting or dislodging material and removing such material from the blood vessel have been proposed, generally being referred to as atherectomy procedures. Atherectomy catheters intended to cut or excise material from the blood vessel lumen may employ a rotatable cutting blade (or other tissue-removing element) which can be advanced into or past the occlusive material in order to cut and separate such material from the blood vessel lumen.
It is desirous to provide catheters which can access small, tortuous regions of body lumens and which can remove tissue and/or other occluding materials from within body lumens in a controlled fashion. In one instance, it may be desired to provide atherectomy catheters which can facilitate capturing atheromatous materials. The catheters and methods for use in a variety of body lumens, including but not limited to coronary, peripheral, and other arteries, and other body lumens.